


La suerte está echada

by Sxlxm



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Doctor Jeon Jungkook, Doctor Park Jimin (BTS), Established Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kim Taehyung is dead, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Suicide mentions, This is based on a song by Tan Bionica, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, androids and robots, but not for long, sorry to kill you before your wedding, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxlxm/pseuds/Sxlxm
Summary: Yoongi y Taehyung estaban a punto de casarse y con la planificación de la boda lista, faltaban pocos días para la ceremonia.Pero el día nunca llegó; Taehyung murió en un accidente automovilístico el domingo antes de su boda.Ahora, Yoongi es enviado a Marte para iniciar una terapia de conversión y recuperar a Taehyung.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	La suerte está echada

**Author's Note:**

> HEeeEEEeeyYyyYYYyyy 
> 
> So, esto va a ser actualizado dependiendo de cómo me sienta. No va a pasar de los cinco capítulos. YEeEeEEaAAAaaah

_https://youtu.be/3Hi0mxdlSJ4_

_<https://youtu.be/3Hi0mxdlSJ4> _

_"Dicen que para olvidarte_   
_tengo que viajar a Marte,_   
_hacer trescientos años de terapia_   
_y decidir dejar que pase el mes de Abril,_   
_juntar todas las hojas del otoño._

_Dicen que para olvidarte_   
_hay que tener en el bolsillo_   
_un almanaque sin domingos,_   
_un crucero_   
_y navegar en un océano sin mar,_   
_tomarse toda el agua de la lluvia..."_   
  
  
  
  


✨🪐

El momento exacto en el que corre por los pasillos del hospital con la vista nublada y ahogada por las lágrimas, todo es en cámara lenta. Los pulmones queman por intentar contener el grito y el llanto desesperado, pero sigue corriendo en busca de la habitación indicada mientras todos lo esquivan.  
El momento exacto en el que encuentra la habitación y no lo dejan entrar. Recuerda los gritos de súplicas, el dolor en su pecho, la manera en la que los médicos tenían que sujetarlo con fuerza y cómo lo arrastraban lejos de él. Lejos de la habitación. Lejos de Taehyung.  
Recuerda de manera lenta, pausada, con agonía y opresión, el sentimiento de caer hacia un acantilado que en realidad no tiene fin. Sigue cayendo... cayendo... cayendo. Y nunca acaba. Fue como caer sin previo aviso, o ser arrojado a él. Aún siente el rastro caliente de dos manos grandes en su espalda, quienes lo empujaron para caer en el abismo.

Frente al ataúd, Yoongi lleva el traje negro, el cabello peinado por su madre porque no podía hacerlo sin llorar. Tiene flores amarillas y rosas que arroja junto a la tierra... Él sigue cayendo en el vacío mientras la caja de madera es tapada por tierra.

Aún recuerda los cálidos abrazos, las sonrisas grandes y genuinas, los besos suaves y dulces, el cuerpo caliente mientras dormía a su lado. Recuerda la voz, las canciones en la mañana, el tarareo a la noche, el sueño de tener hijos, los susurros de amor, las buenas noches y los buenos días.

Yoongi cae de rodillas ante la tumba, finalmente decorada, y sus padres tienen que arrodillarse junto a él para sostenerlo. Los demás lo miran y lloran con él, pero nadie tan alto y desgarrador. Nadie tan lastimero, capaz de asustar a los demonios que descansan bajo la tierra. Capaz de asustar y atemorizar a los ángeles que observan.

Entonces pasan los minutos y todos deben irse, deben dejar a Taehyung descansar en paz, pero Yoongi no puede.  
Llora arrodillado, solo, con su familia esperando en el auto, con las manos enterradas en la tierra sucia y húmeda, mientras la lluvia comienza a caer. Cree que el cielo también llora junto a él, le da la oportunidad de dejar caer lágrimas con alguien más. Suena a un "También estoy triste, también estoy aquí. Puedes llorar junto a mí.". Y es que ¿Quién no lloraría la pérdida de Taehyung?... Yoongi no tiene una respuesta más que lloriquear.  
El rostro rojo, manchado de lágrimas y algo de moco, el cabello despeinado que su madre se encargó de recortar a los costados y aplicar gel arriba, hinchado y embarrado.  
Así llora, mientras se despide de un amor.

Da las buenas noches, tembloroso en su hablar... Despide a un ángel mientras reza entre susurros. Reza para pedir que lo visite, que lo asuste, que le dé una señal de que está allí.

Finalmente deja un beso frío y casto en la lápida.  
  
  
  


_"Y en realidad_   
_hay cosas que no quiero olvidar_   
_Como tus ojos de soledad, la tarde que nos hice llorar_   
_Y escucho voces dentro de mi casa,_   
_a veces creo que es tu fantasma."_

_"Si no te olvido,_   
_dicen que puede doler_   
_mucho más de lo que duele."_   
  
  
  
  
  


_🪐_

La vez que lo encontraron tirado en su sala de estar, borracho, rodeado de alcohol y cigarrillos, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, el cuerpo empapado en agua helada, esa vez no la recuerda. Las luces rojas y azules de una ambulancia iluminan muy poco los recuerdos, el grito de una enfermera apenas hace eco entre la voz antigua de Taehyung que intenta mantener allí con él. El oxígeno que le intentaban dar, la mascarilla en su cara, es reemplazada por los recuerdos de besos y caricias de un amante muerto y enterrado.  
Todo es vago, como algo difuminado muy, muy lejos, pero su madre insiste en que fue horrible. Insiste en sentarse allí, en un sofá blanco, igual de blanco que la sala y todo lo que lo rodea. Insiste en decirle que todo va a estar bien, que ya no necesita llorar solo... pero Yoongi niega y se silencia.

Nadie habla, nadie dice nada mientras pasan los días.

Tal vez pasaron tres meses de su entierro, quizás cuatro, Yoongi solo quiere que acabe. Le pregunta a la mujer que va a visitarlo cuándo dejará de sufrir, cuándo dejará de doler en el pecho y cuándo dejará de tener un hueco en su estómago... pero ella solo suspira y cambia de tema.  
Dos semanas después está en casa nuevamente, con su madre aparecieron día por medio con comida y una sonrisa.

Todo el alcohol que había, el que habían comprado para la fiesta después de la ceremonia, fue retirado de su hogar. También los cigarrillos. Y la alfombra blanca en la que fue encontrado tampoco está.

Pero... las cajas llenas de pertenencias de Taehyung siguen en su lugar. En la habitación que solían compartir.

Su madre le habla sobre algo, pero Yoongi no oye; solo insiste en abrir las cajas y revisarlas, asegurarse de que todo está ahí. Intacto.  
Ella sigue hablando, comenta sobre Marte, sobre nuevas posibilidades, sobre el futuro, pero Yoongi ahoga cualquier sonido mientras apreta el saco favorito de Taehyung contra su pecho. Lo apreta e intenta sentir el perfume que siempre usaba... lo intenta pero no puede. No puede sentirlo. Y llora.

Se quiebra, el agujero en su estómago se hace más grande y el dolor de su pecho lo apreta más hondo.  
Su madre insiste en preguntar qué pasa, pero Yoongi solo puede caer de rodillas y abrazarse a un recuerdo vago.

ㅡ S-su perfume... y-ya no está. ㅡElla lo observa ahí, meciéndose en el piso, llorando como un niño, roto, y lo sabe...

Sabe que Yoongi no está bien.

Yoongi necesita a Taehyung.  
  


_"Y escucho voces dentro de mi casa,_   
_a veces creo que es tu fantasma."_

_"Si no te olvido,_   
_dicen que puede doler_   
_mucho más de lo que duele._   
_Cuando te tengo_   
_en mí memoria_   
_estás acá."_


End file.
